


Subtle

by panisdead



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panisdead/pseuds/panisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's got it bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga_flashfic Skirt Challenge. Oblique references to S2 events. Thanks to Umbo for beta and rampant enthusiasm.

Athosian bark tea would never take the place of a finely brewed Darjeeling, Elizabeth thought, but it was certainly a nice change from freeze-dried coffee. She accepted the delicately glazed cup from Teyla and smiled briefly in thanks. The steam from the tea was herb-scented and--she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes in pleasure--really very relaxing.

She exhaled and opened her eyes to find Teyla smiling faintly at her over her own cup. Elizabeth held her gaze for a moment across the conference table, letting the warmth of the hot tea seep into her chilled hands, and allowed some of her pleasure to show on her face. "I'm so glad we could do this informally," she said, leaning forward. "So many of our briefings are stressful; it's nice sometimes to be able to just sit and talk."

Teyla inclined her head briefly, still smiling. "My people understand the value of a shared cup of tea in our negotiations. I am pleased to be able to enjoy one with you." She lifted her cup to her lips and sipped slowly. "The tea is perhaps an acquired taste, but I find the familiarity makes me more willing to speak of my people and the challenges they face."

"Oh no, the tea's quite lovely," Elizabeth said, sensing the faint question in Teyla's remark. And in fact it was, dark and smooth, with a pleasant woody flavor. "But you're right, we should take the opportunity to discuss business while we enjoy it. You were telling me about Halling's suggestions for improving irrigation techniques?"

Teyla's reply was cut off by the appearance of Sheppard in the doorway, looking simultaneously furtive and gleeful. His hair stood out in sweaty spikes around his temples. Elizabeth wondered if she would ever stop noticing his hair.

Sheppard peered over his shoulder at the bustle of command central behind him, then leaned in towards Elizabeth and Teyla, clutching the doorframe. "If anybody comes looking for me, I haven't been here," he said, then smirked and winked broadly. Elizabeth tried and failed not to find it charming. "Hey, do I smell Teyla's famous--whoops, gotta go!" Sheppard ducked out of the doorway and headed back the way he'd come, crouched down below the level of the railing. Only the spikes of his hair remained visible as he rounded the corner.

"One would almost think the Lieutenant Colonel was hiding from something," said Teyla. Elizabeth shot her a sharp glance and saw her eyes dancing in merriment.

Keeping her own smile in check was a struggle. "I'm sure he has his reasons," she offered.

"Strange that a man of such valor should need to take shelter behind architectural features," mused Teyla. She looked up suddenly, a sunny smile lighting her face. "Why, Dr. McKay, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to our briefing?"

Elizabeth turned again to see Rodney in the doorway with an unfamiliar hunk of machinery and a thunderous scowl. "Rodney. What can I do for you?"

"You? What can you do for me? Nothing," Rodney snarled, scanning the room as though he expected to find buried treasure in the corners. "Unless you've somehow magically developed the Ancient gene in the last fourteen hours, in which case you can get over here and think really hard at this--this--this piece of valuable, nay, potentially _priceless_ untapped technology, which by all rights should be yielding up the secrets of the ages _this instant_." He stooped, peering under the table. "Or you can find me Major Sheppard."

"I believe you mean Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard," said Elizabeth, carefully keeping her eyes only on Rodney.

"Yes yes, Lieutenant Colonel, I _said_ it would take some getting used to," Rodney growled, stalking around the table to examine the space behind Teyla's chair. Teyla kept her hands folded in front of her and smiled serenely. "His assistance is required in my lab immediately, but is he anywhere to be found? Of course not. The mere pursuit of knowledge isn't good enough for him; he's probably off somewhere being dashing and heroic and stupid, with the guns and the hair and the--the--forearms, when I _need_ \--" He cut off abruptly, the tips of his ears turning red. "You know what, forget it. I have dozens of urgent matters clamoring for my attention, I'll just ignore the siren call of discovery until Maj-- _Lieutenant Colonel_ Sheppard and his batting eyelashes deign to return." He turned and stomped out of the room, muttering under his breath.

Teyla gazed placidly after his retreating back. "I wonder sometimes if Dr. McKay believes himself to be--subtle."

Elizabeth clamped her hands around her teacup and willed herself not to giggle like a twelve year old at a slumber party. "I don't believe 'subtle' is part of Rodney's vocabulary." Forearms indeed. She drew in a deep breath and ruthlessly dragged her expression back under control. "I've occasionally asked myself if it's advisable to place them both on the same team."

Teyla sat up straight, her expression perfectly bland. "I do believe that Dr. McKay's--respect--for the Lieutenant Colonel has tempered his own rash judgment on occasion. The reverse may be true as well. We should not be too hasty in our assumptions."

"You're right, of course." Elizabeth felt her mirth ebbing away at the thought of Rodney, hands shaking almost imperceptibly as he stared at the monitor where the Wraith hiveship was, and then was not. "They do work together well, regardless of any, ah, complicating factors."

"Yes, that is so," Teyla said seriously. Then, meeting Elizabeth's eyes directly, she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand, one corner of her mouth quirking upward. "However, if they were somehow to become stranded alone on a very cold planet..."

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been remixed [here](http://remix.illuminatedtext.com/dbfiction.php?fiction_id=360).


End file.
